


Shhh... they're sleeping

by Anonymous



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Based on the prompt "Having sex on top of or against the cryopods while watching their friends 'sleeping'."





	Shhh... they're sleeping

“This room?”  
  
Harper shrugged a little sheepishly as she let the strap of her dress fall down her shoulder.   
  
Up until now they had been methodically making their way one by one through each of the rooms in the Eligius IV ship. This was nowhere near the room they were supposed to be in next.  
  
“No… No… I’m not comfortable doing…  _THAT_ in front of our friends,” said Monty as he took a half-step backwards towards the door of the cryo-storage.   
  
Harper skipped a step towards Monty and grabbed him hand.   
  
“Monty, there’s a over a hundred people in here,” Harper said in her most soothing voice before adding with a mischievous grin “besides, we don’t have to do it near our friends.”  
  
“That’s–that’s not the point!”  
  
Harper smiled and kissed Monty firmly as she guided his hand down her body, under her dress and over her cunt. Monty moaned softly as he felt the moistness, curling his fingers into the slit on instinct.

* * *

Harper slowly started stepping backwards towards the nearby cryopods, pulling Monty with her.   
  
“Keep going” Harper said breathily as Monty continued to work her clit.  
  
Suddenly Monty pulled his hand back from Harper – realizing what she had started.  
  
“You! You need to stop!”  
  
Stepping back, Monty shook a single pointed finger at her. The same finger that had just been inside her.  
  
Harper pouted and whined but Monty stood firm. But he was still standing in the room – and the familiar bulge in his pants had Harper convinced that she could have her way with him in this room.   
  
So Harper sighed dramatically, making sure her boobs came together in their fullest cleavage before turning to walk over next to two of their closest friends.  
  
“Do you remember the time we walked in on Emori and Murphy on the arc?”  
  
“Ugh, yes. Why?”  
  
“I talked to Emori about it after. The thrill of being caught had turned that into some of the best sex they ever had.”   
  
It was of course a lie. Harper and Emori hadn’t talked about that moment in such detail - although Harper had heard the sounds of Emori and Murphy through the wall that day. But Monty didn’t need to know that. All Monty needed to know was whatever halftruths Harper could conjure up to get him to fuck her in this room.   
  
Harper bit her lip, putting on her best poker face as she watched Monty’s eyes dart back and forth from their friends to herself. Seeing the cracks form in her partner’s resolve Harper walked back over to him and whispered in his ear the line that she was sure would break him.  
  
“How mad do you think Murphy would be if he found out you fucked me on top of his face?”

* * *

This wasn’t the first time Harper had gotten in a mood like this. Back on the Ring as time had passed and the sex had started to become routine Harper began to preposition Monty in completely inappropriate places to shake things up.   
  
There was the handjob under the blanket while the entire group was watching Lord Of The Rings together.  
  
There was the four separate times Harper had dragged Monty into each of their friend’s rooms for what she had called an inspection.  
  
Harper’s appetite for getting off while doing something risky was not satisfied until finally Raven had caught them floating naked next to hastily removed clothes in the airlock while they were experimenting with some new positions in zero-G. Raven may had hastily turned around to avert her eyes, but Harper had come so loudly that Raven didn’t need to tell the rest of their friends on what she had walked in on – they already knew.   
  
No matter how uncomfortable Monty was in this room where he stood stone still and rock hard in front of the sleeping faces of every last living person he knew – Monty knew that Harper wasn’t going to stop until she felt that adrenaline rush.   
  
“That’s what you want?”  
  
Harper leaned back and gave a coy smile, “oh, was I being subtle?”   
  
Monty raised an eyebrow at her and then grabbed her and kissed her hard as he walked her backwards towards the nearby cryopods.


End file.
